


Lots of good days one best day

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week2019 [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akirenweek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akiren week day 7 Best dayAkira had some good times in his life but if he had to narrow down a best day he would have to find the day that he was happier than he had ever been in his life.





	Lots of good days one best day

Having a year to keep his nose clean was not fun. Sojiro’s attitude when Akira first met him. The general atmosphere of the school. They were not the worst things he had ever experienced but they were not perfect things either. Akira had been resolved to sucking it up and making it through by the skin of his teeth for a year.

There were interesting days being at Shujin. The first day when he had met Ryuji. They had nearly died because of Kamoshida’s shadow. That was an important thing to never forget. They had almost died but it was not a bad day. Because he and Ryuji had made a bond then.

Akira had discovered the power of the persona within himself that day. He had heard Arsene’s voice. He had met Morgana that day. That day could not be horrible even with the nearly died thing. Akira had gotten so much because he had been there that day.

It was not the best day in his life or anything but he had to admit that it had been a turning point for him. He had followed Ryuji, discovered the castle and unlocked something so deep and meaningful. That was never going to change.

He was thankful to that day. He was glad he had gotten to hear Arsene’s voice. He had heard it and felt himself relax inside. His decision that day, it had not been a mistake. It had been the right thing to do no matter what the outcome had been. He had done it once and it had been the right thing to do. And he would do it again.

Meeting Ryuji and Morgana had not been the best day of his life. Akira had enjoyed meeting and learning Arsene but that was not the best day of his life either. Not even when Ryuji had unlocked his persona in order to help them out.

It had been rather cool though. Ryuji had come to mean so much to him in such a short space of time. Akira couldn’t help cheering him on. When Ryuji had stood up and he had overcome everything inside him and shown them Captain Kidd, it had been cool. Akira had been impressed. That day, the ambush aside had been a good day.

Not the best but it had been a pretty decent day considering. Rather cool, impressive and Akira had smiled a lot. There had been a bit of sun shining down on his parole life.

Meeting Ann- Well getting to know Ann had taken several encounters. Akira had gotten off on the wrong foot on their first day. He had met her then later on told a big lie and she had called him out on it. Quietly, but she had done it all the same.

It was not as if Akira could have told the truth. He would have loved to. Loved to announce how the volleyball teacher had tried to skewer himself and Ryuji in the castle of his twisted desires. He would have loved to but he was already on parole. No sense in adding to the list of restrictions that he had.

Still, they had gotten off to a pretty rough start. Akira had not resented her or anything. Ann was easy to watch. It was easy to follow her with ones eyes and be curious. It was the air that she had around her. When she had come after them when it came to Kamoshida. Not just once but twice. Akira had been glad that Ryuji had spoken first.

Because he had no idea what he could really say to her. That last time before she followed them in, he had felt bad for the harsh way Ryuji had run her off but Ryuji knew her best. Or at least he thought he had.

The day Ann awakened her persona had been downright incredible. Akira had gone on a rescue mission and instead got to be a spectator. That was what he liked to see. Ann, hands down the biggest surprise. He was glad she had taken a stand. He had watched the moment all those conflicting emotions in her had settled and she had found her resolve.

She was a tough cookie. A pretty tough cookie and someone he was glad to know. the day she had awoken her persona had been inspiring but that was not the best day of his life. Memorable yes. He was certain that he and Ryuji had been gobsmacked the entire time.

Or at least he and Morgana had. Maybe Ryuji had been silently facepalming. Akira couldn’t recall. He just knew how he had felt.

Ann’s reveal had been followed by her slowly letting her walls around herself. There was a lot to her. Akira had understood that. During the heist of the castle and after, there had been plenty of quiet talks between them. Ann was a pretty hard person to leave alone. Akira just wanted to help her, support her.

So it was actually kind of cool when he realized that Ann wanted to do that too. She wanted to help people, support them and fight for them when they couldn’t fight for themselves. He had never told her it but he had been thinking it since he realized. Ann was pretty much the heart of their team. He might be the leader but she was their heart.

Still, that breakthrough had not been the best day of his life. Although maybe the talks he had enjoyed with Ryuji, Ann and Morgana. Those quiet talks when it was just all them and all honestly. Maybe those days could be totalled up together and they could be one of the best moments for Akira in his short life so far.

When he had been sent to Sojiro to serve out his quiet parole. He had expected a boring time, a quiet time. He had expected to quietly spend his days and nights. He had not been looking for fun, enjoyment or love. He had not been looking for a purpose either. He had been looking to stay inside the lines and go home. So it was actually sort of funny that he had found every single one of those things in Tokyo.

X

He and Yusuke had gotten off on the wrong foot. All of them had started off a little wrong a little hostile towards each other. It was understandable. It was way too early in the morning. Ann had been noticeably concerned. It was understandable that people had gotten the wrong impression.

Yusuke had alarmed Ann after all and when they looked at the situation. They were allowed to be worried for their friend. Granted, Yusuke’s looks had thrown him and Ryuji off quite a bit. When Ann had said she was being followed Akira had no idea what he had expected but Yusuke had not been it.

It had been funny to see how wrong all of them were at the end. Then to hear that Yusuke was connected with Madarame. Maybe it had been a sign. They already had an in for investigation. Ignoring what Yusuke wanted Ann for.

Amusingly back then he and Ryuji had assumed it was going to be a normal painting. Ryuji had taken it worse than Akira had at the time. They had gotten on the wrong foot with Yusuke at the start. Being in his way to get to Ann. Although that was everyone’s fault not theirs.

Not knowing the right way to approach Yusuke about Madarame. Akira could look back and admit that they could have used a bit more tact. Done some research on the circumstances. They had rushed right in and put Yusuke’s guards up so high. It was understandable why he had reacted the way he had. Akira did not hold it against him but having Yusuke dislike them and him for so long. It had been a pretty shitty time.

Not the worst thing he had ever experienced in his short life. No, it was an inconvenience the way they had sabotaged themselves and had Yusuke so firmly against them.

Akira had not wanted Yusuke to hate them. He had wanted more information so they could do the job they had set out to do. With them barred from the house that had left them relying on Ann. Ann and her very poor acting skills. Akira had been wincing thinking about how it was all up to Ann the entire time.

He had been resolved to completing the job with as little contact with Yusuke as possible. Had he felt a little regret when it came to that? Of course he had. Of course he did. Why wouldn’t he? Yusuke was interesting, passionate and beautiful.

To have such beautiful eyes turned towards him in hatred and distrust. Akira understood but that did not mean that he did not feel a smidge of regret in his heart when he thought about it.

When they had locked down enough keywords and had started to explore the palace. When they had stumbled across the disgusting gallery of former students. When he had stumbled across the portrait of Yusuke. Akira had felt sick to his stomach.

All of those student but especially Yusuke. That they were warped in such a way. Thought of and used in such a way for a man that played a game like that for the public. It was disgusting. There was no way that they were not going to steal his treasure and change his heart. The moment he had seen that and thought of how much Yusuke defended that man. Akira had felt his resolve solidify.

Even if Yusuke never knew. Even if he never thanked them or ever turned a kind eye towards them. Akira and the rest. They would change that disgusting’s old man’s heart for everyone. It had to be done. He could not be allowed to continue any further. It was like Kamoshida but worse, much worse.

But then Yusuke had found out hadn’t he? He had fallen right into the palace. Caught Ann, saved her and Morgana. Gotten winded a bit for it. The person that Akira had been hoping to keep out of it while they fixed matters. He had ended up in it to his neck.

Maybe it was his artist understanding? At least he had not freaked that much but Akira had hurt when he had seen Yusuke’s heart break at the palace. His heart with every look around had shattered.

So when they had confronted Madarame and Yusuke had stopped, stepped forward and let all of his feelings fly free. When the gust of winter had swept over them all and Yusuke had turned cold eyes on the man that had sheltered him.

Akira had been conflicted when he watched. Yusuke standing up for himself. that was a good thing, seeing with his eyes what his teacher and guardian truly was. That was a good thing. Yusuke had stopped blinding himself and was seeking the truth.

But they guy had still meant something to Yusuke. He had taken care of him. Looked out for him, guided him. He was a sleaze lower than the lowest but this was someone that Yusuke had cared for. The rest of them had not cared for Kamoshida. He was dirt from the beginning. Yusuke was different.

That was why as beautiful as it was. As powerful as it had been. As much as Akira had felt his breath taken away by Yusuke’s transformation and persona reveal. As proud as he had felt about Yusuke stepping forward and taking a stand.

Even with his tongue dry in his throat as he felt the blistering cold wind. Even as he felt his heart melt watching Yusuke’s back until he was called to Yusuke’s side to fight. Even as he watched Yusuke’s excitement as he lost himself to the fight and he got to see what kind of fighter Yusuke was. How strong he was. Even as he enjoyed all of that. Akira was unable to really say it was a good day because he knew with all of that. Deep inside of Yusuke’s heart he had to be hurting.

X

He had wanted to walk him back. Akira had been itching to walk Yusuke back and pull him aside the moment they had gotten to the diner. It had been nice to be able to slide in next to him and assure Yusuke that he had it covered. He did but he wanted Yusuke to understand as he recovered that Akira was here.

What that got him was a curious look before Yusuke ordered the cheapest teas on the menu. Ryuji and Ann ordered the way they always did. Akira ordered for himself and Morgana and set about explaining the entire mess that was their group.

“You’re really calm about all this dude.” Ryuji pointed out as he glanced at Ann. “Uh, is this shock or something? Is this going to sink in for you later. Like a hell lot later? Because I don’t think that will work out in the long run or anything. I think you should be freaking a little bit about now. If not about your teacher. Morgana at least.”

“Ah.” Yusuke glanced towards Morgana in the bag on the table. “Actually. That isn’t that hard to accept. It makes sense in a strange sense. Also, he has already explained who he is.”

“Heh you can look all you want but you can’t pet me.” Morgana preened from where he was in the bag. “But if you want to use me as a model. That’s fine. I’ll accept. A small fee will be required of course.”

“I can’t pet you?” Yusuke sounded confused. “But I have no desire to paint you. I feel no reason to do so. It is different with Takamaki-san-“

“Ann.” She reached her hand across the table to Yusuke. “After everything that you went through today with us. After everything that you learned? Call me Ann.” She flashed him a small smile. “Please.”

“Then in that case.” Yusuke shook her hand and smiled himself. “Call me Yusuke, thank you for everything so far Ann.”

“I’m Ryuji.” Ryuji paused before he extended his hand across the table. He and Yusuke exchanged a long glance before Yusuke shook his hand. “And next to you, that guy is our leader. Akira.”

“Akira.” His name sounded so good on Yuuske’s tongue. “The leader of this group. Considering your behaviour in that strange other world that doesn’t surprise me.” Yusuke offered his hand to Akira as well. Akira gripped it tightly in his own before he shook it and released it. He did not want to, he would have loved to have held Yusuke’s hand in his for at least a few more moments. “Thank you for everything that you’ve done.”

“We haven’t done anything yet.” Akira pointed out. Ryuji gave a nod of agreement. “It starts now. We have to go back in there and find his treasure. Before he does something to us in the real world of course.”

“About that.” Yusuke paused before he finished his glass of tea. “With the exhibition going on right now. He wouldn’t want to make a fuss that could be drawn to the public’s eye. Until that is over. I think that is about it.”

“We barely started exploring it though.” Ann winced. “What if there is another space like that one that we just opened? We can’t take it lightly.”

“You’re right.” Akira agreed. “But it’s not as if we can go right back in there now. Yusuke just found his persona.” He reminded Ann and Ryuji. “Both of you remember how exhausting that was right? And we can use the time between now and…” He had to think things over a bit. “Tomorrow afternoon to prepare and think things through.”

“Ugh.” Ryuji sighed before he nodded. “You’re right. It’s not as if we can charge right in there or anything. So we should rest up for tonight. Think things through and meet up… tomorrow.”

“Speaking about tomorrow.” Ann glanced at Yusuke. “Are you coming with us?”

“I have to see this through so yes.” Yusuke had been stroking his finger along the menu. Tracing his finger across one item so Akira smiled and rung the bell. “Leader?”

“Hold on for a second.” Akira turned to the waitress when she came to their table. “Black bean buns please. Two servings.”

“I don’t-“ Yusuke frowned.

“It’s no problem.” Akira said softly. “Besides considering what you went through just now. You need to eat. You’ll have to keep eating too. The other world?” He shook his head. “It’s no joke. And you want to see this through to the end right Yusuke?”

“Yes.” Yusuke’s gaze fell to the table for a few moments before he raised his head. “I need to see this through to the end so if you would let me accompany you-“

“Are you kidding me?” Ryuji laughed. “You’re a badass with a sword. Of course you’re coming. Also the only Ice type we’ve had is Joker because he switches between masks. This is to our advantage.”

“Masks?” Yusuke frowned. “Switching? Is this something that I will do as well?”

“Guess we will have to talk about personas and our own personal weaknesses huh.” Morgana gloated. “This is where I come in handy.”

“Only because you don’t have anything else of use to tell us or even use.” Ryuji muttered before he flicked Akira’s school bag. “Acting all smug and when it comes to the really important stuff you just don’t know.”

“Okay… before voices get loud and this turns into an argument and we get kicked out of here.” Ann interrupted. “How about we start with the basics and move our way up? we might learn something new ourselves.” All of them had leaned in them to explain to Yusuke what they knew. The talking between them. The food they had ate as they spoke. It had formed a warm spot in Akira’s heart. A good day yes, a great memory to hold to yes. But not the best day in his life.

X

“Let me walk you back.” Akira caught Yusuke’s arm before he could run off. He caught the glances Ann and Ryuji shot him but he shook his head and waved them along. “Go to the station. I’m going to make sure Yusuke gets back safe.”

“There’s no need for that.” Yusuke tugged his arm from Akira’s grip and looked him over. “I’m perfectly fine. I’m more than capable at returning home.”

“Well as much as I want to believe you.” Akira shrugged as he watched Ann and Ryuji turn towards the station square. “You just awakened to your persona today. I’d rather make certain that you got back safe.”

“You really are a leader aren’t you.” Yusuke stared at him before he sighed. “I guess you did this for the other two as well.”

“I put Ann on her train.” Akira smiled before he laughed. “Actually I fed them and made them message me when they got home. Making sure you get home safely isn’t my only plan here.”

“I see.” Yusuke eyed him before he sighed. “Fine then, let us go. Make sure that sensei or his security does not spot you.”

“I’m pretty good at disappearing.” Akira fell into step next to Yusuke. Yusuke on the inside and Akira on the outside. “Are you going to be okay living in that house?”

“Yes.” Yusuke said softly. “Sensei doesn’t worry with me that much. With school and the exhibition. He really won’t have that much time to bother with me. By the time it is over we should have achieved our objective.” His gaze was focused when it moved to Akira. “Correct.”

“Once it follows the pattern yes.” Akira nodded. We’ve only explored one other palace before your sensei. A gym teacher. Former gym teacher at Shujin. Other than that we explore the metaverse and look for the names that people have chosen for us.”

“I see.” Yusuke said as they walked. “You had said before but it sounds a bit different now. My sensei is different. The corruption in his heart made that gaudy museum.” He shivered. “And how he appears there is how he truly sees himself.”

It was the truth but Akira knew it still had to hurt. “Yes.” He said softly. “As we told you before, Kamoshida was the king of his castle. He was king and he thought the gym as some sort of holy place. It ended up looking like a church.” He shook his head remembering. “I think the more we do this, maybe I’ll get used to how people truly see themselves.”

“You can become jaded if you do it too much.” Yusuke whispered.

“There are people out there who need help.” Akira smiled. “I can’t turn away from that. Just as how you no longer want to ignore the truth. I can’t look away from those who need help. Just a fault of mine I guess.”

“No.” Yusuke shook his head. “It shows your heart and your character. I was not nice to you. Neither you nor Ryuji. During our first meeting. Certainly not at the gallery.” Yusuke gave a soft laugh. “But I guess you had already decided what to do when it came to me am I right?”

“You know.” Akira said softly. “I had just resolved myself to never letting you know. never getting a thanks or even a request of help from you. I had just accepted that.” He snorted. “Then you fell into our plans and got yourselves buried in the thing I decided to keep you away from.”

“You wanted to keep me away from it?” Yusuke questioned softly. “Why?”

“You said a slot of things about Madarame before.” Akira reminded him. “I didn’t want to cause you anymore discomfort or pain so I was prepared. All of us were prepared to do this alone and by ourselves but then your ended up exceeding our expectations. You pulled a fast one getting sucked into the metaverse and awakening a persona.” Akira said softly. “You’re amazing.”

“Am I?” They had moved into the residential area as they spoke. Akira knew they were not too far away from Madarame’s shack and the disappointment made his feet slow. “But I think you’re the amazing ones. You’ve done all these things so far. You don’t give up no matter the obstacle. You go around stealing treasure and hearts.” Yusuke said softly. “But you do it for good.”

“Still stealing though.” Akira teased. “We’re almost there.”

“So we are.” Yusuke stopped and Akira stopped as well. “And I was fine this entire way.”

“True.” Akira acknowledged. “But we had a nice conversation along the way didn’t we?” He laughed softly. “You should message me what your schedule at Kosei is like. We’ll be needed you as we infiltrate. Also.” He admitted with a smile. “I get the feeling that after we deal with your sensei, you just might stick around. Help us out. Point out some targets. We’re limited where we are you know. Shujin is one place, the phansite has limitations but eyes in another school?”

“I can see why you make such a good leader.” Yusuke’s chuckle was low and spread warmth throughout Akira. “I’ll keep that in mind. However, my sensei is top priority.”

“He is.” Akira agreed. “That’s why we should meet up early before the meeting tomorrow. I’ll get you outfitted for the infiltration.”

“Outfitted?” Yusuke frowned. “What does that mean? I already have strange clothes… and a mask.”

“Well little things to boost you and help you fight. Pack a bit of a wallop too. I’m the one that picks equipment and boosts. I’ll sort you out.” Akira reassured. “I might even have some things from our trips in the Metaverse so don’t worry about that. We’ll find something that suits you.”

“You seem to have it in hand.” Yusuke smiled. “Fine then. See you tomorrow, Leader.” Akira smiled as Yusuke left until he felt fur brush the back of his neck.

“What?” He muttered as Morgana made his presence known.

“Calm it down.” Morgana muttered. “You are totally obvious.”

“Am I?” Akira asked before he gently patted Morgana until he retreated into the bag. “I was trying to behave too.” Too many shitty things had happened for the day to be the best day ever but Yusuke had made his heart flip a few times. It could be considered a rather good memory. He enjoyed their back and forth. He was looking forward to more.

X

“You’re certainly prepared.” Akira jolted out od where he had fallen into watching Ann and Ryuji helping Morgana drink from the canned coffee. Yusuke had taken a seat by his side. “I had an idea that you were prepared but I have to admit. Between Mona and yourself Joker, I’m impressed.”

“Really?” Akira laughed as he crossed his legs. “A heist is a serious matter you know. I have to make certain that not just me but everyone else is prepared. We’ll run out of steam. We need healing.” He recalled the vital things Morgana had taught him their first few times. “I don’t want anything to happen to my team so I prepare.”

“Rather thoroughly too.” Yusuke murmured. “You make the curry? And coffee yourself?”

“I brew it at my place yes.” Akira nodded. “I brew coffee to help everyone out. I make curry to give them back their strength. I do research to see what has effects in this world.” He admitted softly. “It’s some work I won’t say not.” He laughed.

He could remember the few blunders he had made when he had been trying to see what had an effect in the metaverse and what did not. Then there was seeing what could be useful and what would not be useful. It sent him all over Shibuya and Yongen but once it benefitted himself and his friends Akira did not care. He would do it gladly many times over.

“It kind of dictates my schedule. I’m always thinking about what could be useful and what could be used.” Akira admitted. “I’m always looking and stopping at sales. I’m looking for shopping patterns and rare items to help us out. I’m always listening when I’m outside.” He closed his eyes as he thought about it. “Just for a hint that might help me out or shave down some costs. I’m glued to the shopping program like a housewife.” He laughed. “It can be interesting.”

“It certainly sounds so.” Yusuke said softly. “I thought this while watching you but as I listen to you I see it as well. You truly are a leader. Mona may have picked you along with Ryuji as the leader. He may be advising you but you truly are a leader. It’s in your head. In the way your heart is structured.”

“Is that so?” Akira asked softly. “But you know Fox.” He said softly. “If I was a better leader, we wouldn’t have clashed so badly you know? I regret that. We got off on the wrong foot and caused problems. We shouldn’t make so many waves when we investigate.” His eyes roamed around the safe room but nothing registered. “We should be invisible the entire time unless it is called for.” Akira whispered.

“Another good mark of a leader.” Yusuke smiled. “I truly did sign up with a good team.” He glanced down at his lap and Akira reached for his bag. “No thank you.” Yusuke laughed softly. “I’m actually full right now Joker. I was thinking about something else.”

“Like?” Akira was curious. “The areas we went through that were not on the map?” His head had seriously hurt him running through all the doors. Being surrounded by all that gold. The annoying part had been checking out every painting to see if it was a fake or not. Akira had seriously hated that. He had taken his anger out on the shadows but in his defence the glitter made his head ache.

“It is rather curious.” Yusuke admitted. “This world was born of the twisted desires of my sensei’s heart. This disgusting gaudy place.” He muttered. “No true art could ever thrive here.”

“Yeah.” Akira said softly. “So what you want to do about this? We thought it was going to be straight forward since we had a map.” He winced. “And we didn’t have to fight or get trapped for it. Or unlock mysterious doors or collect a bunch of creep insulting books to open rooms. We had thought we had it in the bag.” He muttered. “So maybe we do deserve to go through a bit of unplotted area every now and again.”

“Nothing as gaudy as the last one.” Yusuke muttered as he rolled his eyes. “Please no. I can’t stomach such disgusting fakes again. And such a painfully bright room. That has no taste.”

“I’m an art casual.” Akira nodded. “And I agree with you. This entire place is in poor taste. That is why when we steal the treasure nothing will remain of it. Not a single thing. Nothing of this gaudy insulting disgusting…” He gently rested his hand on Yusuke’s clenched fist. “Heart-breaking place.” He finished softly.

“You can tell?” Yusuke huffed. “Of course you can.”

“It makes sense.” Akira admitted softly. “You admired him for so long. He took care of you for so long and you discover that he has fallen to this. No one is asking you to scorn him Fox. Whatever you feel you have to do? You do. However you feel, it’s entire valid. No one understood him better than you. We’re just seeing him from the outside. You? Fox.” Akira stroked Yusuke’s hand softly. “You’re seeing Madarame from all angles so the one entitled to have a judgement and have strong feels and even sorrow. It’s you.”

“Thank you Joker.” Yusuke whispered. “But right now, all I can think about is making him apologize. Making his regret what he has done to art. Anything afterwards… it’s too far to think about.”

“And that is fair too.” Akira admitted. “That’s fair too.”

X

“We’re getting somewhere.” Akira smiled as he checked the map. “One more floor you guys. One more are and we find the treasure.”

“And we’re on schedule too.” Ann whispered as she glanced around the corner. “Two shadows Joker. What do you want to do?”

Akira folded up the map and moved to where Ann was looking around the corner. He had to admit that a smile escaped him when he saw the shadows approaching. “Let’s give them a good time.” He whispered as he tugged his gloves firmly down. “We’re getting them both.”

“Need back up Joker?” Ryuji whispered as he knelt next to Ann. “Or do you have this.”

“I have this.” Akira smiled as he checked the area. “I have them both Skull. Just be ready.” He paused. “Are you guys ready?”

“We’re ready.” Morgana whispered. “They are almost here Joker!”

“I have this.” Akira darted from the wall and lunged on top of the waiting room chair. From there he launched himself behind and up on the first shadow’s back. He had to struggle to rip off the mask but it was an easy task. While the shadow began to convulse he threw himself onto the front of the next shadow. Akira dug his feet into the shadow’s hulking shoulders as he wrestled off the mask. “Show your true form!” He demanded as the mask was finally tugged off.

“Joker!” Ryuji called as the shadow shook him off and began to convulse. “Be ready.”

“Let’s go!” Yusuke stepped up to his left side while Ryuji moved to his right. Ann moved next to Ryuji. Morgana moved to keep a look out as the shadows revealed their true forms.

“These guys again.” Ann muttered. “Onmoraki? Again? I’m sick of these guys popping up and there are so many.”

“It’s like that joke about a bunch of small guys being the true form of a really tall guy in a trench coat.” Ryuji muttered. “Joker. How do you want to handle this one?”

“There’s only one true way to handle them.” Akira muttered. “Gunfire and right now.” He eyed the amount that were facing them. “We can’t go on them head on. “Panther!”

“Yes Joker!” Ann stepped forward.

“Fire on them until they are all weakened. Mona was right about them being weak to gunfire so for now we have to save our bullets while we can.”

“Breathe and aim carefully.” Ryuji whispered. “You can do this panther.”

“I know I can!” Ann muttered as she pulled her weapon. “Let’s go!” Her Tommy Gun that Akira was hoping to upgrade very soon. Or see what Iwai could do about something about it. The gun lit up the area with bullets and flashes of light. Akira watched the ones that were hit right away and the ones that took a few more tries to hit. He counted and counted until the last shadow fell over stunned. “That’s it Joker!”

“That’s what I’m talking about Panther. Now! While they are down!” Akira waved his team forward. “Let’s take them out while we can!” Ryuji gave a loud whoop but the one that was right behind him as they entered the fray was Yusuke.

X

“Nice work everyone.” Morgana was happy enough as they pulled themselves together. Ann was searching for the bullets that had missed as Ryuji assisted her. Akira had not thought about doing such a thing until Yusuke had brought it up. It had saved them plenty times before. He was certain it would save them going forward too.

“Okay.” Ann purred as she scooped up a bunch of bullets. “So, next? We’re ready to move on right?”

“I bet we’ll meet a few more shadows.” Akira admitted as he tugged at his gloves. “A few more passwords maybe.” He nodded. “But Mona himself said that it is this floor. We just have to clear it and we are fine.”

“Then it’s just preparing to steal the treasure. After we have the route secured.” Ryuji nodded. “Sounds perfect, maybe we’ll be lucky to find a safe room nearby! Like how it was at the castle?”

“I know what you mean.” Ann sighed. “That was so convenient. I hope we will be that lucky. It could save us a bunch.”

“Speaking of save a bunch.” Ryuji crowed. “Joker found a serious haul this time didn’t he? I can’t believe the amount of stuff we found in here. Most of it we don’t even need so we can trade it in!”

“Better tools are coming.” Ann sighed. “I’m looking forward to it. Nice job as always Joker.”

“Fox was actually a good help.” Akira pointed out. “The pen and mug. Those are going to fetch a good price. I should be able to corner the market on those buns we use for healing.”

“Those drinks too.” Ann sighed. “And you’ll be able to buy the things you need for crafting right? I know you ran out a few times. You usually craft right behind me when class is boring.”

“Nice.” Ryuji laughed. “So, are we ready to secure the rest of the route? After this it’s the victory lap for us.”

“Ugh Ryuji.” Morgana groaned. “Securing the route is just part of it remember? The next very important part comes with the card and getting the treasure in the time limit. Remember?”

“I remembered. I was just getting excited. Jeez.” Ryuji muttered as he cracked his knuckles. “Let’s go or the only thing we’re going to secure is boredom.”

“Everyone ready?” Akira asked as he checked around. Once he received everyone’s nods he glanced around the area and used Igor’s power to make certain he was leaving nothing behind. “Then let’s go.”

X

“Well.” Yusuke panted as he sat on the ground. “The rumours about near death certainly was not exaggerated.” He looked shaken as he glanced around. Akira watched the way Yusuke touched the ground as if making sure it was still there. “We made it out.”

“Okay we were prepared but somehow we still had to run out?” Ann demanded as she propped herself against a light pole. “We should have run right away! Ignored whatever he had to say. We know how this goes. I can’t feel my stomach.” She groaned before her head dropped forward. “My heart is still pounding.”

“I can’t believe that everything went almost as planned.” Morgana whispered. “But that’s not all of it either. We nearly lost our lives because of a palace again!”

“There is not enough time.” Akira shook his head. “To get out while the thing is falling apart. We should be grateful.” He paused to catch his breath before he moved to where Yusuke sat. “We have our loves that should be more than enough.”

“But my legs are still shaking.” Ryuji muttered as he sat on the ground. “I hauled my ass as much as I could I still nearly got crushed. Is this going to be it for every single palace? Come on man. This isn’t fair. And Joker was running all calm and cool while I was freaking for my life.”

“I feared for my life as well.” Akira glanced at Ryuji. “But I had to make certain everyone was making it out as well. I was also searching for something.”

“Let’s talk about that another time.” Ann objected as she shook her head. “Right now. We have the treasure, we got out alive we need to rest up a bit. After he has his change of heart.” She gave a long sigh and stood up properly. “We have to meet up and talk about everything. We have a lot to talk about. For now we need to monitor the situation.”

“That’s certainly true.” Yusuke took the hand that Akira offered him and allowed Akira to pull him to his feet. “Certainly I have to play the part for a while longer and keep an eye on him as we wait for this change of heart to appear.”

“And keep us updated dude.” Ryuji wheezed as he got to his feet. “Uh… about the painting. I wanted to ask but… now I can see that. Is that the real thing?”

“It’s like the medal.” Akira shook his head. “The real one will be with Madarame wherever he put it.” He took up the painting and covered it with the cloth that had slid off. Then he handed it to Yusuke. “This is yours.”

“The Sayuri.” Yusuke said softly. “And the truth behind it.” He closed his eyes. “Thank you Akira. my eyes have truly been opened.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Akira cautioned as he bent down to scoop up Morgana. “We still have a way to go remember? Thank me when the change of heart appears.”

X

“Your story.” Yusuke had his head lowered. “It’s not fair. And to think that you are able to smile so brightly. That you shine so brightly.”

“Uh.” Akira paused before he glanced at Ann she was still down. “You know that’s not it.” He laughed and sat back in his seat. “I never got the chance to talk about this before but the whole thing with my arrest that wasn’t the only sucky thing.”

“What?” Ryuji demanded. “They lied and treated you like a criminal!”

“Shh.” Akira said softly before he sighed. “That’s not even all of it. I did the right thing and the woman lied. That man.” He shook his head. “I lost so many things because of that. My position in my school. The cram school kicked me out no questions. The whispers about recommendations? Gone.” He closed his eyes. “I got kicked off the team right away too. No one asked me a single question.”

“Akira.” Ryuji whispered. “That’s horrible.” He swallowed. “You got kicked off a… what kind of team.”

“Know what pole vaulting is?” Akira smiled. “That used to be me.” He shook his head. “And then it was gone. All of it was gone. I was kicked off, no one would speak to me and there were just whispers everywhere. No one believed me. No one even checked me over. It was his words against mine and that woman backed him up. I know she was afraid.” Akira sighed. “But I did the right thing and look what happened. My parents couldn’t look at me. Everyone whispered. The school turned to a hell. I was kicked out. I was watched.”

“And none of it was your fault.” Yusuke swallowed. “Do your remember the man-“

“That night isn’t that clear you know and they never said his name.” Akira muttered. “I guess I was in shock. Even now it is only now sinking it. I’m off the team and back home they think I’m the worst thing ever. That I was hiding my horrible self until I was finally caught.” He shook his head. “Stupid adults.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji muttered. “I guess that’s what brings us together huh. We all have stupid adults around us and it’s up to us to fix the problems. It’s up to us to save others.”

Akira smiled and leaned on the table. “So it’s less about fame now?” He teased. Ryuji flushed and he laughed. “I know what you mean. It’s hard to let injustice stand when you hear about it. Granted when it comes to helping Morgana having our names well known is necessary. However.” Akira winced. “I’d rather not climb up the social ladder again. It’s a rough fall down.”

“Akira.” Yusuke said softly. “I’m truly sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Akira shook his head. “And if I hadn’t done the right thing then I wouldn’t be here right now so…” He glanced at Ryuji. “There is some good in my life after all.”

X

That conversation where they the boys had just spoken and Ann had napped and listened in on. Akira would have to say that conversation had changed them. Maybe even changed their hearts. They had changed that moment. Become a little more focused. Kinder.

More understanding towards each other and honestly that was what they needed. They needed plenty of things as well. Still they needed to solidify as a group. Akira understood that as a leader. It was fine for them to trust in him but there needed to be understanding among each other as well.

He had not been planning to do team building exercises or anything but he had been pretty close to doing it. A little close. The hot pot idea had been as close as he had managed for this time. In the future he would try to get them all together outside of jobs. A movie or something.

All of them could come over to Leblanc or something. He could cook for them. They could maybe go sight seeing. Shopping, maybe the planetarium the ideas were endless when he thought about it. But when it came down to it.

Akira was happy that all of them had managed to bond that moment. That conversation had changed all of them. For him it had taken a load off his shoulders he had not noticed was still there.

Talking about sports, pole vaulting. Talking about how alone he had felt. Ryuji got that. Yusuke got that too. Ann understood isolation. What a similar bunch of kids they were. No wonder they understood each other so well. There were not that many places they could go and for Akira. now that he had them as friends. He was no interested in trying for anything else.

That time in his head would be considered a bittersweet memory. Not the best day in his life no but it shared a spot of honour with the other good phantom thieves related memories. It was sweet and bittersweet.

When he had been sent to Tokyo to serve out his parole quietly. He had never thought he would find trouble. He had not thought he would like it so much. He had not thought for a second that right in the middle of trouble he would feel so at home.

Maybe it was not fair to put it that way but for Akira, these people were the closest thing to normal he had since it had all began. Maybe he would never be on a team again. Maybe he would not get into the best college and the best university.

But he was proud of himself. Not just proud of himself, there was good in doing right things. He was helping people even if they would never know. he was having fun, he was helping people. Right now that was honestly enough.

X

He and Yusuke had gotten off to a pretty rough start. Them going the wrong way to get information on Madarame and all. It had taken Yusuke some time after Madarame’s arrest to warm further up to him. The first time he had called Akira by his name without a pause his heart had nearly flipped out of his chest.

The time that Yusuke wanted to see him. Akira had responded yes before he had even thought about what future plans he had. He could not help it. He just wanted to see him.

And the feeling was mutual. It had been hard to see, hard to look for at first but slowly it had been shown for Akira and he loved it. Yusuke was so beautiful. Kinder than people understood. The way he looked when he came and drank coffee at LeBlanc. The way his gaze was fixed on the Sayuri the entire time.

Akira could watch him forever. It was when he saw that he was able to understand why Yusuke needed to paint so badly. Somethings you just wanted to preserve with your own hands and show everything you feel towards its.

It was why Akira had understood when Yusuke had said he had fallen into a slump. It was why he had run all over Tokyo trying to help Yusuke make his way out of it. Art was Yusuke’s life and it couldn’t be taken away, sucked away so easily. That was just wrong.

So Akira had to give his all he had to help as much as he could. What had gotten to him was all the stress around Yusuke all the obstacles. Not just those but all the snakes waiting to just pounce on him. That pissed him off.

Yusuke did not deserve that. All he wanted was to do art. All Yusuke wanted was to paint the things he loved all he wanted was to help others and do right. But the adults in the world did not want to let him. It was more than that, the world did not want to let them.

So many times they would sit together and Akira would wonder aloud if this fight. If this struggle was what being an adult was all about. If it was always an uphill battle to do what was good and right. Because it was painful because it was hard.

Yusuke deserved better than all of this shit. It pissed him off so Akira was glad he was able to be by his side. He was glad he got to listen to Yusuke. He was glad he got to talk to Yusuke in return.

Having him at his back, at his side. It made them closer and Akira was able to see some sunlight for their gloomy days.

Still, Yusuke in Leblanc drinking coffee and a dazed look on his face as he studied the Sayuri. That was honestly the best thing that he got to see.

X

When he had come to Tokyo he had been coming to keep his head down and to serve his parole quietly. A quiet year with no trouble or any love. No trouble no problems. How was it that Akira had found all of those things?

He had not even known how to make a move or if he even should. Yusuke had a lot on his plate. Akira had a lot on his plate. There never seemed to be any time either. They were closer than they were before. Evenings that Akira had nothing to do that they watched others and talked about them. Tried to guess where they were going and what they wanted to do.

Evenings where Akira took Yusuke places to see if it inspired him to do anything or even go anywhere else. He had learned in the planetarium that Yusuke could look all delicate and sweet like that. He had fallen harder for Yusuke then.

It had made the trip home quiet. He had already liked but listening to Yusuke and seeing his face. His heart had fallen further for him. It had been hard not to say something but Akira knew about time and place. Then had certainly not been the time.

He visited shrines with Yusuke. Tossed in money and prayed desperately. A little selfishly too. He had no idea what Yusuke asked the gods for but Akira knew what he asked for. He wanted Yusuke to be happy, he wanted him to feel secure. More secure than he currently did.

He had not come to Tokyo looking for love but maybe he had been gone the moment he had looked at Yusuke’s face and thought ‘pretty’ maybe he had been lost then. Maybe there had been no turning back when he had realized Yusuke’s situation and knew that there was no way to proceed without someone getting hurt.

Maybe it was all of that and more. All he knew was that there were more and more reasons piling up to love Yusuke. The way he would give Akira gifts when he barely had anything himself. When he would come over not to talk but just to spend time with Akira.

The way he would silently appear in Akira’s room and watch until he was noticed. The way he had smiled when Akira had put up the stars that Yusuke had given him. Akira liked to look at them when he did pull ups. It was not just that either. Sometimes when he was working out he would glance down and see that at some time Yusuke had arrived and decided to sketch Akira.

It was cute, that focused star of Yusuke’s it made Akira want things.

His feelings for Yusuke just grew and grew. They had work to do. They were in the metaverse or in palaces. Although these palaces were more like big houses than palaces. Akira was not going to complain. The less work the better and the quicker they could get things over with.

He sighed as he stood alone in his room. Morgana had ditched him early after his workout. Akira had finished his homework for the week and worked on some tools and set up plans for the week. There was much to learn from the adults around him but it seemed as though today was going to be a day of a much needed break.

“Why do you sound as though the world is on your shoulders?” Yusuke’s voice startled Akira from where he had been standing by his window. When he turned he saw Yusuke at the top of the stairs. “Lost in thought?” Yusuke questioned. “Or is it that I’m intruding on something?”

“Intruding?” Akira had to laugh as he waved for Yusuke to approach. “Nothing of the sort. I was just thinking about how quiet it is going to be today.” He eyed his desk with the clutter as Yusuke took a seat on the chair. “But enough about that. What brings you here?”

“I wanted to see you.” Yusuke smiled. “Is that a problem?” That he felt calm enough to give Akira a smile like that. It seriously warmed his heart. This was why he had fallen.

“Of course not. I’m glad to see you too.” Akira said softly. He eyed the distance between them before he weighed standing or sitting. He took a seat next to Yusuke and lapped his feet. They had done similar things in the metaverse after all. “You look good.” His skin was glowing, he had been eating. Sleeping too, that was good to see. No art blocks for a while then.

“Our last job was rather taxing.” Yusuke said softly. “Are you okay?”

“It took longer than I thought it would.” Akira admitted. “But it was easy to get over all of that when I saw that girl. Not much changed in the world you know? but for her it was everything. I watched her when she went through the station. She looks like she was given a brand new life.”

“Which makes it worthwhile to you.” Yusuke said softly. “You truly are meant to lead us.”

“You say that all the time.” Akira laughed. “Aren’t I more than leader to you at this point? We’ve even been mistaken as a couple a few times now.”

“We have haven’t we.” Yusuke laughed softly. “We must make quite the sight when we are next to each other.”

“I guess we get caught up in our own worlds.” Akira said softly. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“No there isn’t.” Yusuke said softly. “But it is hard to think about duties and the lines you shouldn’t cross when I keep get interrupted of thoughts of doing-“ He had leaned forward as he spoke. Akira’s heart was going into overdrive as Yusuke drew closer. “Things like…” Yusuke was a breath away and all Akira could focus on was the space that separated them. “This?” A brush of lips not a proper kiss. So simple but Akira felt himself relax.

His hand wrapped around Yusuke’s nape to keep him still as he took over the kiss. Soft and sweet at first a proper kiss that he took deeper the moment that Yusuke parted his lips. Yusuke was sweet and when Akira pulled back his eyes kept him captive. “Being curious is one thing.” Akira whispered. “Wanting is something else entirely.”

“I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t sure.” Yusuke’s hand rested on his shoulder. “I’m confident that I can stand by your side and support you Akira. I’m confident in my skills as Fox too. I’ll be by your side.” Exactly what he had been wanting to hear but had been too scared to hope for.

That day in the attic that Yusuke made the first move and kissed him. That day that they spent on the chair together softly kissing and promising each other the world. That was the best day of Akira’s life. The day that his love bloomed.

X

Well, not exactly. At the time he had thought so anyway. He was allowed to be wrong. he had felt so happy and bright at that moment. How could Akira for a moment think he could be happier than at the moment? After everything that had happened. After everything he had longed for.

He was allowed to sit down and think that was it. That he could not be happier than that moment right there. He was allowed to. Except he was wrong, he had been very wrong and he was glad.

So many things had happened to him after that moment. Whispered promises between himself and Yusuke. The phantom thieves growing. The things they had to do. The things that had happened to Akira.

Relying on Yusuke had been hard some times. Akira was not going to pretend that it had been easy. It had been difficult at times to lean on his boyfriend or even ask for help. But he had done it anyway. Because Yusuke had asked back then and if he could. Akira could.

They had gone through so much. Grown past being brats. Grown past their various pains and struggles. Throughout all of that. Akira’s feelings had never dimmed. They had changed. He had fallen more and more in love with Yusuke as they went along.

The boy painter, the boy from Kosei. Akira had fallen for that boy. When Yusuke became a man. Akira fell hard all over again. Especially after their college and university separation. There were just somethings Akira had not been prepared to see and Yusuke had been one of them.

It had been strange enough getting to jump again. Even after the parole he had not expected that. He had blown the idea of quiet parole out of the water. He had done everything he was not supposed to do. He had done all of that and somehow he had been given his first love all over again. He had been given a shot of all the old dreams again.

But they had failed in being as important as they once were. When Akira saw that, when he looked back he missed the old him a bit. He still loved what he achieved but these things were a stepping stone to his happiness.

When he had been a brat he had thought that the day Yusuke confessed was the best day of his life. The day they had kissed and his heart had fluttered in his chest.

“Lost in thought?” Yusuke asked from behind him. Akira laughed softly as he adjusted his tie. He was used to wearing them but that did not mean that he enjoyed them. “You ducked the reporters?”

“You’re one to talk.” Akira teased before he met Yusuke’s gaze. As always he had to give a few seconds of admiration to the change Yusuke had gone through. He had grown out the hair and Akira loved it. He loved to kiss the long strands. Run them through his fingers. He loved to see Yusuke tie it up in a hightail. Or a bun.

He loved to see Yusuke braid it and tuck it up. Or braid it back and then tie it back. It was so long and silky. It went past Yusuke’s shoulders and Akira loved it. It was the best change that Yusuke had done.

“Well they have their own agenda and I want no part of it.” Yusuke smiled. “They would be scandalized if I ever spoke half of what I thought or even knew.”

“Well that’s true.” Akira laughed before he reached up to cradle Yusuke’s face. So beautiful and pretty. It hid the strength that Yusuke possessed but Akira could see that Fox lingered as always in his eyes. Just as how Joker would live on with him. Masks or not. “Maybe I was thinking about you when I was lost in thought.” He teased.

“I would enjoy that.” Yusuke caught his hands in his and brought them down so he could kiss the fingertips. “I’d also like to hear more about that.” His hand moved to his pocket and pulled out a familiar ring with a blue and red piece embedded. “I got it reengraved.” Yusuke whispered as he slid it onto Akira’s finger.

“Good.” Akira sighed as the familiar weight was settled. “I felt naked without it. I didn’t want to go outside.” He teased.

“Always the teasing Joker.” Yusuke’s hands framed his face as he smiled. “I’m so glad that I caught you.”

“I think it is more like we caught each other.” Akira laughed before he kissed his husband. He had thought the day Yusuke had confessed was the best of his life. That he would never have a day where he was that happy. It turned out he was wrong and honestly Akira was happy that he was. The day that replaced that so easily was the day he had married Yusuke. That was now the best day of his life and nothing could replace that. Every other thing was just good necessary memories and there was nothing wrong with that. It was just that marrying Yusuke had made him happier than he had ever been and he was glad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YESSSS DONE


End file.
